Dragonlords magic
commands Kilgharrah for the first time.]] Dragonlords' magic is a subset of magic used by Dragons and Dragonlords. The Old Religion is likely the source of its power, though it differs from the magic used by most human sorcerers in that it is an innate quality that cannot be learned. Abilities Spell Transmission transmits a spell to Merlin.]] Dragons are quite possibly the most powerful magical creatures of all, and as such they possess considerable magical knowledge and ability. Among their abilities is the power to telepathically transmit their knowledge of spells to humans. Kilgharrah has taught Merlin two enchantments this way. He gave him a spell to trap Cornelius Sigan's soul back in his jewel in The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, and another spell to heal Morgana's fatal skull fracture in The Crystal Cave. Kilgharrah transmitted these spells to Merlin by breathing on him. Aithusa was shown using a similar ability to heal a dying Morgana in The Sword in the Stone, but there is no indication that she taught her any spells by doing so. Whether dragons can use this ability to teach any sorcerer a spell or only Dragonlords is unknown. Dragon Language can use his Dragonlord abilities to command Wyverns.]] Upon inheriting their father's powers, Dragonlords are able to speak in the language of Dragons, cast spells in it, etc. For example, Merlin was able to cast a stunning spell by emitting a dragon-like roar in The Tears of Uther Pendragon. This ability is primarily used to speak to Dragons and give them commands. Merlin first used this power when he tamed Kilgharrah and forced him to stop his attack on Camelot (The Last Dragonlord). After they became allies, Merlin often used this ability to summon Kilgharrah when he was in need (The Tears of Uther Pendragon, The Sorcerer's Shadow, The Darkest Hour, The Sword in the Stone, Arthur's Bane, The Disir, The Kindness of Strangers, The Diamond of the Day). On one occasion he called the dragon to attack Agravaine and his men, burning them alive (The Sword in the Stone). After Aithusa became an ally of Morgana, Merlin often used this ability to order her away when she attacked (Arthur's Bane, With All My Heart, The Diamond of the Day). Merlin could also use this ability to command Wyverns, who were distant relatives of dragons. He tamed a trio of wyverns who were threatening Arthur in The Eye of the Phoenix, and ordered away another group that were guarding the Isle of the Blessed in The Darkest Hour. summoning Aithusa from her egg.]] Dragonlords could also use their knowledge of dragon language to cause dragon eggs to hatch. According to Kilgharrah, only they had the power to summon a hatchling into the world. They did this by giving the unborn dragon a name (Aithusa). (This is the only confirmed way that a dragon can hatch from an egg. However, it has been speculated that if a dragon were careful enough, it could carve a hatchling out of an egg without a Dragonlord. This may be how it was done before humans - and, by extension, Dragonlords - existed.) Merlin used this ability to hatch the last known dragon egg in existence. He called the hatchling "Aithusa," naming her (according to Kilgharrah) after the light of the sun (Aithusa). Dragonlord Spells * Merlin commanding Kilgharrah to stop his attack (The Last Dragonlord): ** "Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass." * Merlin summoning Kilgharrah (The Tears of Uther Pendragon, The Sorcerer's Shadow, The Darkest Hour, The Sword in the Stone, Arthur's Bane, The Disir, The Kindness of Strangers, The Diamond of the Day): ** "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" *Merlin taming the Wyverns (The Eye of the Phoenix) and Aithusa (Arthur's Bane, With All My Heart): ** "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" * Merlin ordering away the Wyverns (The Darkest Hour): ** "S'enthend' apokhorein nun epello-o-o." * Merlin calling Kilgharrah to attack (The Sword in the Stone): ** "O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro!" * Merlin ordering Aithusa to leave him (Arthur's Bane): ** "Ithi!" * Merlin ordering Aithusa away from the battle (The Diamond of the Day): ** "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!" Slideshow merlin201_1707.jpg|The Great Dragon telepathically passes a powerful spell to Merlin with a deep breath. merlin213_2119.jpg|Merlin tames Kilgharrah with his dragonlord-powers. merlin301_2777.jpg|Merlin's dragon-like sonic scream. merlin301_2793.jpg|Merlin calls the Dragon for help. merlin308_1918.jpg|Merlin uses dragon magic. 461-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin sends the wyverns away. 311-Locksley.jpg|Merlin using his dragonlord magic to control Aithusa. See also *Dragon *Dragonlord *Dragon Language *Old Religion Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Dragons Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Types of Magic